


A Special Arrangement

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Also I've never written girl on girl before so here's hoping it's decent, F/F, I guess I got to make all the Loki content around here don't I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: A need for enemy info leads the summoner to making a special arrangement to Loki.





	A Special Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, if you're here, that means you're either desperate for any content, or you lowkey like Loki. Either way, thiank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!

“Ah, Alfonse, did you manage to get any info from the enemy tactician?” Just a quick glance in his face revealed the answer to that question, it held nothing but frustration.  
“She just keeps avoiding direct answers, and when I finally think that I’ve got a lead, it’s all revealed to be nothing more than a trick…”

“That’s not good, if we don’t get that lead, it could end up badly for us… Hmmm…” After a minute in thought, Anna looked at [Name], a confident look in her eyes. There was something about that look that made the tactician feel a little (very) uncomfortable…

___________________

“Well well, if it isn’t my favorite little Summoner…”

Without being able to get a word in edgewise, Commander Anna shoved [Name] into the dungeon, completely sure that she would be able to pry out the info that Alfonse was just within reach of. Normally, [Name] wouldn’t be so reluctant to interrogations, but…

Once she made it through the desolate dungeon, all the way to the interrogation chamber, the woman she was dreading most was sitting in one of the two old, rickety chairs. Despite the… Outfit she wore, she emitted nothing but elegance as she sat, looking into the distance with a smile that suggested nothing but trouble. When she realized the door had open, she glanced over, sending a chill down [Name]’s spine.

“Ah, now if it isn’t my favorite summoner~ What an honor it must be for you to personally come down and see me in this dreadful room.” In an attempt to hide her nervousness, [Name] slammed her hands on the table in the room hoping that she was scowling at the woman.

“L-look Loki, we need those plans, and we’re going to be in here until I get them, even if it means we’ll be here all night long.” Loki wasn’t unfazed in the slightest, instead, she just let out a small chuckle.

“Oh my, you’re just adorable when you try to be intimidating~”

“I-I’m no- h-hey, what are yo-!”

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Loki had [Name] pinned to the wall, both arms blocking her escape. Despite how alarmed [Name] knew she should be, she couldn’t help but become a sputtering mess as Loki’s chest was suffocating her slightly.

“Let’s make one thing clear… [Name], was it?” After a brief nod, Loki continued. “Despite where we are, I’m the one who’s in charge here, just like it was last time.” She leaned down, one of her hands came to caress [Name]’s chin, swiping across her lips.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen such a pair of beautiful lips… How about we make a little arrangement?” 

“A-and what is that?”

“Well, it’s very rare for me to get even a moment to myself in Sutr’s command, so if you manage to properly entertain me…” She leaned in close, pressing a soft kiss upon [Name]’s lips. “... I’ll give you that info you so desire…”

This was crazy, but… They really needed that info. Not just that, but [Name] would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about Loki in such… Impure ways. The gaze Loki gave her was a confident one, one that clearly knew that she would get her way.

“A-alright then, what would you like me to do?” An almost sinister grin grew on her face as she laughed.

“For now… I think I’ll treat myself to you.” One of her hands quickly slid under her shirt, the soft skin gliding across hers making a sigh escape her. Without a moment’s hesitation, Loki pulled it over, revealing her underclothes.

“Your clothes… They’re quite interesting, I doubt I’ve ever seen anything quite like them in any world. However, they leave you quite vulnerable, don’t they? Not that I mind…” Next, she pulled down [Name]’s skirt.

“After all, they make it so much easier to get things going.”

After throwing the clothes out to the side, she simply sat back in the chair, simply gazing upon [Name]. She couldn’t help but squirm as Loki simply watched her, eyes unreadable. Just as [Name] opened her mouth to speak, Loki finally spoke.

“Entertain me.”

“... W-what?” Another one of those grins spread across her face.

“Entertain me. Show me what you do when you have a moment to yourself, away from prying eyes.”

“B-but that’s e-”

“Did we not have an agreement, or are you thinking of revoking it? Besides, if your thighs rubbing together is an indication of anything, it’s that you’re enjoying this.”

After taking a deep breath, [Name] sat on the floor, and brought her hand down to her panties, reluctantly slipping it in. As much as she hated to admit it, she was completely soaking. She dragged a finger down her slit to catch a little bit of the wetness, before bringing it back up to circle her clit, a gasp escaping her from the sensitive touch. She gazed up, only to see Loki gazing down at her with an unreadable expression. It was almost concerning how exciting it was, as she’d never seen anything but a wry smile on her face.

As she continued to tease herself, she couldn’t help but gaze upon the rest of her body. While [Name] had seen some… “Gifted” heroes, such as Tharja, even she barely held a candle to Loki’s amazing curves, especially with the clothing she wore. Though many of the heroes pretty much called them a “glorified blanket,” [Name] just absolutely adored how it clung onto her body, showing too much, but somehow not enough. And her soft skin… Just imagining how those soft hands would feel on her, teasing her… [Name] barely even noticed that her other hand moved up to tease her chest.

“A-ahhhh!” 

Before she realized it, her body started to seize up, and she was violently shaking against the wall, a few tears escaping her eyes from the unexpected release. After the sensation, she merely collapsed against the wall, trying to regain her composure. 

“Oh my… If only you could see the faces you made…” [Name] jumped up, forgetting about the woman who just witnessed what she had done. Had her face not been red before, surely now it was the sun. Before she even had time to react, she was pulled forward by one of Loki’s legs, straight into…

Oh goodness.

“I have to say, that did get me quite excited, more so than even I expected… So don’t you think you should take responsibility for what you’ve done?”

“Um… I… I’ve never done this before…” A gentle hand pet her a few times, the gesture leaving her a bit conflicted. Should she feel insulted or blessed?

“Alright then, if that’s the case, I won’t punish you if you do a bad job… However, next time I won’t be so lenient. So go on, show me what you’re capable of summoner.”

After a bit of fumbling, [Name] managed to unhook the clasp holding Loki’s skirt together, revealing her… Half-legging. Whatever it was, it did nothing to hide her arousal. Pulling the fabric to the side revealed Loki’s core, making her freeze. It was… Pretty intimidating. Even though she had one herself, it was still embarrassing.

“You’re not going to make me wait all day, are you? Even inexperienced, you should have at least an idea on what to do.”

Snapping out from her stupor, [Name] leaned in, placing a tentative lick upon Loki’s nub. She didn’t respond. Instead, she just pet [Name] again. Hoping that was confirmation, [Name] continued on, placing gentle licks upon her. However, after a short while, Loki pulled them away.

“It’s alright for an amatur, but not enough. Here, watch me.”

Loki brought her hand down, not even hesitating as she slipped her digits into her core, her thumb toying with her nub, a small gasp escaped Loki as her fingers slipped in and out. The display was absolutely mesmerizing… As soon as the show started though, it was over as Loki pulled her hand away.

“I do hope you were paying attention, because I might just punish you if you weren’t.”

Remembering what she did clear as day, [Name] dove back in, this time determined to show Loki that she was capable of doing a good job. Her tongue went back to Loki’s nub, this time however, two fingers slid inside her core, slowly pumping in and out. Once she felt Loki’s hands grab a fistful of hair, a confident smile crossed [Name]’s face as she decided to increase the pace, adding a third finger to the mix.

“A-ah… Y-yes… Just a little m- o-ohhh~”

Loki’s legs clenched around [Name]’s head, catching her off guard as they practically shoved her into Loki’s heat, a few more licks leading into the woman’s release, a beautiful scream escaping her. Loki’s legs unwound from [Name], and she tried to regain her composure, [Name] watching the steady rise and fall of her chest.

“Oh my… You seem to be quite the quick learner… I’d say that’s well worth an award.”

Oh no.

________________________

… There was no way [Name] would be able to walk tomorrow, not after what just happened.

After that… Very intense few hours, she was curled up against her enemy, who was mindlessly playing with her hair, a very content look on her face.

“So [Name]... Would you say that was a proper reward, or are you still not satisfied?”

“N-no… I’m… I’m good for now.”

“Ah, if that’s the case then, I should be taking my lea-” Loki didn’t get very far, as a pair of arms quickly wrapped around her waist. They were weak enough, if she really wanted to, she could escape easily, however… Seeing the meek look on the summoner’s face…

“P-please… J-just for a little longer…”

… It wouldn’t hurt to indulge them for a little more.

__________________

“[Name]! ….. ght?”

A bright light filled the room, instantly awakening [Name] from her slumber. She rose up, only to see Alfonse and Sharena looking down at her in worry.

“[Name]! Why are you on the ground? That’s got to be horrible on your joints!” Good old Sharena, always looking out for others…. Wait.

“[Name], what happened?! When you didn’t return to us, we came down here, only to find you out cold on the ground! We’ve searched for Loki, but she’s nowhere to be found…”

Oh no…

Remembering what happened last night, [Name] jumped up, only to immediately wince from her body, it was completely and utterly sore. Luckily though, the thing she was so worried about, her clothes, seemed to have been put back on. 

“Ah, did she hurt you [Name]?!”

“N-no! No, it’s, probably just from being on the floor! Don’t worry Sharena!”

By some miracle, [Name] managed to make an excuse for what happened, and the two believed her. They helped [Name] back to her room, leaving her to rest in bed while the two went to inform Anna of what happened. Now alone, a sigh escaped [Name] as she snuggled further into the cushions, letting herself completely relax…

That is, until a pair of sinfully soft lips kissed hers. Her eyes snapped open in shock, only to see a familiar pair of 

“Good night, my sweet [Name], I’ll see you on the battlefield real soon.” With that, she placed a parchment on the nightstand, and made her way out. [Name] grabbed the parchment, wondering what could be inside, only to find…

Muspell’s strategy for the upcoming battle.


End file.
